


Envy is not green (but pale like the corpses)

by IzzyMRDB



Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asphodel - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Elysium, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, POV Minor Character, POV Outsider, What did the other demigods think of their heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: A quest is the difference between Asphodel and Elysium.Why are they so ungrateful?
Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908898
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	Envy is not green (but pale like the corpses)

I’m bitter.

I’m aware of my situation enough to recognise exactly what I’m feeling, but I don’t care.

The great Heroes of Olympus, The Seven, Saviours of the Gods, Defeaters of Gaia. Perseas Jackson, Hero of the Great Prophecy, Killer of Kronos, Survivor of Tartarus, Slayer of the Minotaur, of Medusa, of the Furies, of the Nemean Lion, of Luke Castellan. 

Ungrateful should be their titles.

Do they not understand how much other demigods long to be in their shoes?

A quest, just a single quest! Hades, a monster will do! One single act to prove ourselves.

~~_To be worthy._ ~~

Yet they complain. They always complain and lament and _hate_ the gift that they’re given. They curse the gods, and the oracle, and the Fates.

Why? 

Don’t they understand?

A single quest means a guarantee in Elysium.

A single monster means a home in Elysium.

Neither means an eternity in Asphodel.

The difference between rest and peace and home in Elysium- _happiness_ , and the empty and numb and lonely wheat of Asphodel- _insignificant_.

Yet they still smile and tell us not to wish to be heroes, claim you lose too much, hurt too much, cry too much. 

And the silly little children that follow them like shadows because they’re their _heroes_ nod and agree. 

They don’t know the truth yet.

So when the ‘heroes’ come around and try to ‘keep me safe’ from the deadly quests, I want to scream in their faces, to rage, to destroy, to _speak the truth!_

**We will die anyways, the only difference is whether we’ll die with peace or restlessness waiting for us.**

But I don't. I keep silent. I keep a false smile with a mask of worship as I praise them for all they’ve done.

It’s not like it’ll make a difference.

I have to head out on my own and find my own quest; search for glory on my own since nobody has given me a hand.

Death will come, but I will be ready.

I won’t be ungrateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this little oneshot idea off of tumblr the other day- "what did other demigods think of Percy Jackson" and it was a list but they were all positive, so I decided to give it a spin for the negative.


End file.
